Data stored in a data repository may have a particular structure and format that is specific to that repository. In addition, a data record stored in a particular data repository may include data that is not present in a corresponding data record stored in another data repository. For example, a first data record stored in a first data repository may include data for certain attributes of an entity represented by the first data record that a second data record stored in a second data repository and also representative of the entity does not. Accordingly, different data structures/formats and different informational knowledge between different data repositories may present a technical problem for combining data from different repositories and/or for determining a correspondence between data records stored in different data repositories. Some solutions to this and other technical problems are provided herein.